


OOF

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: this is dedicated to the people who said I cannot write good





	OOF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaelmell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelmell/gifts).



> this is dedicated to the people who said I cannot write good

you obviously haven’t prayed tonight smh  
dis for da haters   
bacc awayy


End file.
